La Torture Chinoise
by HecateA
Summary: Il parait que les Chinois torturaient les gens en fessant couler de l'eau sur leurs crânes.  Goutte pas goutte.  Et j'ai l'impression que c'est ça ce que la colonie me fait.-Je m'excuse pour les noms français que j'ai peut-être raté, j'ai lu en anglais.


Il parait que les Chinois torturaient les gens en fessant coulé de l'eau sur leurs crânes. Goutte pas goutte. D'après Clarisse et Annabeth, la puissance de l'eau tuait à un moment donné, qu'elle te brisait. Après tout, la puissance de l'eau avait creusée le Grand Canyon.

Et j'ai l'impression que c'est ça ce que la colonie me fait.

_Drip_

Mariline Cousteau ne reviens pas de sa mission.

_Drop_

Jeniffer Rodriguez ne fini pas son année scolaire.

_ Drip_

Grover Underwood- ni vu ni entendu depuis le début de l'été.

_Drop_

Charlie pars en mission sur la Princesse Andromède pour essayer de faire sauter le bateau.

Je suis morte de peur, assise sur mon lit. Drew me fait des tresses, assise en Indienne derrière moi. Elle ne tire pas mes cheveux, elle y va très doucement. D'habitude ça me relaxe. Maintenant je ne sais pas si je vais jamais pouvoir relaxer.

-Silena, ça va? Demande Drew.

-Moi? Évidement que oui, pourquoi?

-Tu stresses tellement ses temps ci… Dit Drew. Tu dors mal, t'es tout le temps nerveuse, tu n'es pas dans ton assiette et ça se voit. Qu'est-ce-qui t'achales?

-C'est comme tout le monde, Dee. Lui dis-je. C'est la guerre.

C'était juste le tip de l'iceberg et je voulais tout confier à Drew. Je voulais lui montrer l'iceberg au complet, je voulais de l'aide.

_Drip_

Mais Luke m'avait coincé entre le marteau et l'enclume. Si j'essayais de me déplacer hors de la zone de tir, c'était fini pour moi et n'importe qui que j'aimais ou qui m'aimais- Luke me l'avais promis, et c'était une de ses promesses que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il brise.

_Drop_

-Je te comprends. Quand j'ai entendu ce qu'ils ont fait à la petite sœur de Lacy, j'ai pleuré tellement…

_ Drip_

-Elle avait juste 7 ans, la petite.

_ Drop_

-Mais c'est presque fini, ein? D'une façon ou d'une autre. Me dit Drew.

_Drip_

-Pis toi, ça doit être encore pire avec Beckendorf qui en fait tellement pour contrer Cronos.

_Drop_

-Ouain… Dis-je.

-Il est vraiment courageux. Au début on ne voyait pas trop pourquoi _lui_, mais ça se voit à vue d'œil que vous êtes vraiment l'un pour l'autre. Il est cool Beckendorf. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches- il s'en tirera.

_Drip_

Drew essaye de rassurer une menteuse.

_Drop_

Charlie part avec Blackjack pour retrouver Percy à New York. La chance d'or est apparue et les deux gars allaient y foncer.

Je regarde Charlie monter sur Blackjack.

-N'y va pas, lui dis-je finalement. Il me regarde. L'attention et la tendresse dans ses yeux me font presque éclater en sanglots et craquer complétement, juste là au milieu de la Colonie.

-Si, je sais que tu es inquiète, mais ne le soit pas. Entre moi et Percy, on en as assez pour en donner du fil à retordre à Cronos! Il sera en train de souhaiter d'être aux fonds de Tartare! Viens ici.

Sur la pointe des pieds et lui penché, nos lèvres se frôlent et s'embrassent. Je me demande s'il sent ma peur et ma frustration et la douleur qui me ronge à travers de mes lèvres, Secrètement je le voulais. Je voulais que quelqu'un voit dans quel océan que je me noyais et je voulais qu'on me lance une boué de sauvetage avant que je me noie. Ou même qu'on me frappe sur la tête et que je m'enfonce finalement. Que ça accouche; que ça finisse!

-Je ne te mérite pas Charlie, dis-je minablement lorsque mes talons retouchent le sol. Ma gorge était occupée par une grosse boule et les larmes se ramassaient dans les coins de mes yeux. Je les ravalai sous le sourire croche et adorable de Charlie.

-Bien sûr que non; tu mérites un millionnaire super beau avec des abs et un char de tonnerre. Et j'ai donc bein pas hâte qu'il arrive; par-ce-que là il va falloir que je te rende.

Mes larmes refirent surface. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. J'avais essayé plus qu'une fois de laisser des indices ici et là mais ni Clarisse, ni Chiron, ni Annabeth, Drew et ni… ni Charlie ne comprenais. Personne ne pouvait lire à travers des lignes même si elles étaient aussi transparentes que je ne pouvais me le permettre.

Je les laissai même coulées, mes larmes, en regardant Charlie s'envoler et disparaître en se fondant dans les nuages et la lumière du soleil.

_Drip_

Charlie sacrifie sa vie pour la mission.

_ Drop _

_ Drip_

_ Drip_

On me le dit d'avance.

_ Drop_

Luke doit trouver ça marrant ou quelque chose.

_ Drip_

_ Drop_

_ Drip_

_ Drop_

La guerre commence à New York.

_Drip_

Il y a des corps en masse.

_Drop_

C'est juste la première bataille.

_Drip_

L'autre petite sœur de Lacy en est un.

_Drip_

Lacy est assise sur le comptoir de l'hôtel avec son chum Darius et un bras dans une écharde.

_Drop_

Elle ne le sait pas.

_Drip_

Tout le monde stresse. Ils essayent de se guérirent entre eux ou de s'encourager, ou offrent des épaules sur lequel pleurer. Je me sens comme l'intruse. Le chou dans le bol de fruit, ou le cheveu dans la soupe.

Je monte en haut sut un balcon d'une chambre inoccupée.

Je ferme les yeux et je suis presque capable de m'imaginer que rien n'arrive, que mon cauchemar n'est pas vivant… Si ce n'était pas pour le drip-drop qu'avait pris chaque personne, chaque objet, chaque objet et parole…

J'ouvre mes yeux et je regarde New York.

New York déchirée pas la guerre et pour la première fois de l'histoire, endormie.

Soudain Blackjack apparait dans l'horizon. Je plisse les yeux pour voir son cavalier mais… Il est seul. Attend, non, il tient Annabeth!

Il fonce sur le balcon, et je m'écarte pour lui donner de la place. Il dépose Annabeth assez rudement et je retiens un ci d'effroi et de surprise et de peur en voyant son épaule.

-Annabeth, ça va? Lui dis-je en m'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

-Pris un couteau pour –ahh- Percy… Ah-

Annabeth se coince les dents en douleur et essaye de ne pas se tortiller en douleur.

_Drop_

-Oh mes Dieux je… Je vais chercher Will!

_ Drip_

_Elle_ a pu faire ça pour le garçon qu'elle aime.

_ Drop_

_ Drip_

_ Drop_

_ Drip_

_ Drop_

_ Drip_

_ Drop_

_ Drip_

_ Drip_

_ Drip_

_ Drip_

_ Crack_

-S'il vous plaît, dis-je à Percy. Je sais que je peux rejoindre la Colonie, laisse mon essayer!

_«Please, » Silena said. « I know I can make it back me camp. Let me try." –Silena Beauregard, The Last Olympian _


End file.
